People who are ment to be togehter find ther way
by OTH12
Summary: Brooke almost dropped the phone in shock Lucas had just said he wants her to go to Vegas with him could he really be serious "cheery are you still there so what do you say are you coming to the airport". Lucas said hoping she would


Prologue

Brooke almost dropped the phone in shock Lucas had just said he wants her to go to Vegas with him could he really be serious "cheery are you still there so what do you say are you coming to the airport". Lucas said hoping she would

"I don't know is this a joke". Brooke asked

"No Brooke of course Not". Lucas said

"Ok I'll come but what is this about". She said

"You'll find out soon baby". He said as he hung up

So Brooke headed to the airport wandering what was going on with Lucas he wanted Peyton didn't he why would he choose me not that I'm not happy but how will Peyton take it should I put my feeling aside like I always have, no I can't I deserve to be happy don't I, she thought

Lucas was sat in the airport waiting for Brooke to get there hoping she won't change her mind that she'll come, all those years of not listening to his heart or fate cause years ago on the river court when he'd proved Brooke was the one. Sure he and Peyton are into the same things but Brooke is Brooke the girl who will and has changed the world his world.

Brooke has just spotted Lucas he's lost in his own world "Broody". She said approaching

"Pretty girl you came". He said

"Lucas are you sure it's me I can't take anymore heartbreak". Brooke said

"Yeah I was a fool for not realizing it all these years you're the one Brooke its fate I want to marry you have a family with you grow old together". Lucas said

"your right broody you were a fool but I was to I should never have let you go thought for you never let Peyton's confession of love for you make me break up with you but you'd kissed her so I thought I wouldn't stand in your way". Brooke said

"What she did what when was this Brooke". Lucas asked

"Naley's rehearsal diner". Brooke said

"Brooke I can't believe she'd do that but it doesn't mater now I love you pretty girl". Lucas said

"Well then Broody let's go so why exactly are we going to Vegas". Brooke said

"I thought we could get married". Lucas said

"You're joking right Broody". Brooke asked I mean he'd just admitted she's the one and now he's sort of proposing and like this it's not exactly a dream proposal it's too much for one day

"Not the reaction I was hoping for". Lucas said

"Broody I love you but I only plan on getting married once I want it to be special I want my dream wedding I want a fairytale I want the world to know you're the one". Brooke said

"Ok Brooke so do you want to go home then we can plan your perfect wedding". Lucas said

"not so fast Broody I also want the perfect proposal I mean what will I tell our children and our grand-kid's you suggested we elope to Vegas it's hardly romantic hardly a fairytale". Brooke said

"Ok babe let's head home and we'll date and I'll surprise you when the time is right how dose that sound". Lucas said

"Sounds like the perfect plan broody". Brooke said as they walked out holding hands

The sun was streaming through the window and Lucas was watching Brooke sleep when she started to stir, morning pretty girl". Lucas said

"Morning". Brooke said opining her eyes glad to see him there that it hadn't been a Dream

"Brooke, can I, what the hell is going on here". Peyton said

"I Peyton darn I thought you wouldn't be back yet I didn't want you to find out like this". Brooke rambled

"Save it Brooke I don't want to here it I'll pack my things and be gone as soon as I can Peyton snapped as she closed the door

"How could I be so stupid what have I done". Brooke said

"It'll be ok Brooke". Lucas said

"How she hates me you should go I'll see you later I need to talk to her". Brooke said

"Ok cheery". Lucas said

Brooke has just walked into Peyton's room to find her crying into her pillow

"Peyton please talk to me". Brooke said

"why Brooke you know what he means to me you were the one who put us together in the first place you didn't love him said so yourself". Peyton said

"no I always loved him I just put my feelings aside when you told me how you felt but I can't do that anymore I love him Peyton always have always will I really would like you to understand". Brooke said

"I don't know if I can Brooke I think it's best if I leave". Peyton said

"No Peyton please don't go you're my best friend what will I do without you". Brooke said

"It won't be forever Brooke I have to sort things out and you'll have Lucas". Peyton said

"Oh P Sawyer I'm gonna miss you". Brooke said

"I'll miss you to B Davis". Peyton said

Meanwhile Lucas is on his way to the river court thinking about Brooke he has plan's for her proposal and he needs Nathan's help so he'd messaged his brother and told him to meet him at the river court,

Lucas has just got to the river court Nathan is playing ball "hey bro". Lucas said going over

"So Lucas what's wrong". Nathan said

"I need your help bro Brooke wants the perfect proposal and I'll need help setting it up cause my first one wasn't exactly great". Lucas said

"Brooke wow couldn't see that one coming and of course and 1st one". Nathan asked

"Yesterday I called Brooke to the airport and suggested we elope and get married in Vegas". Lucas said

"And I take it she didn't like that idea". Nathan said

"no she wants the perfect proposal and wedding so I'm going to propose here I'm going to set it up with lights put roses all over the place and stuff like that so will you help me". Lucas said

"Of course so when do you want it ready for". Nathan said

"Well I thought I'd get the stuff now but set it up tonight we've been apart to long I'm not letting her get away again". Lucas said

Brooke has just opened her door to see Haley she can't wait to tell Haley everything "Tutor mom I have news". Brooke said as Haley came inside and sat down

"Hey Tiger, so what news is it". Haley said

"Lucas and I are back together I'm the one". Brooke said as she sat down

"When did this happen". Haley asked

"yesterday he asked me to come to the airport he wanted to elope but I've always dreamed of the perfect weeding so there's no way I was eloping and it was hardly a fairytale proposal either I thought we'd get married". Brooke said

"Well of course I can't believe he'd do that so Brooke you tell Peyton yet". Haley asked

"Oh Tutor mom it was terrible she walked in on us I felt like a total bitch she's left we talked though she said she needs time". Brooke said

"Of course she dose Tiger but she'll be back so how did he take the rejected proposal". Haley said

"I didn't exactly reject it I just said I wanted the perfect proposal did I ever tell you the story my grandma used to tell me". Brooke said

"No Brooke I don't think you did". Haley said

"Well ok they were 18 and it was snowing he had took them out to there favorite spot and handed her, her favorite flower got down on one knee and asked her to marry him how sweet is that". Brooke said

"Really sweet but I thought your family were never there". Haley said

"Nana was she was the one person I could turn to her and granddad moved to New York when I was 10 so I visited them in the holidays and when I was in New York I stayed at there's". Brooke said

"Did she know your parents left you all alone"? Haley asked

"Are you kidding if she'd known she would have taken me to live with her and granddad and they only left me after I was 16 Hales"? Brooke said

"Ok wow Brooke they sound like great people so whose parents are they". Haley said

"Dad's, mom was miffed when Nana helped me start up my company". Brooke said

"So I take it your grandparents are rich". Haley said

"yes and Nana gave me the money Cause she knew my mom would be her usual bitchy self and thought it was her company if she gave me the money Nana sees it as my company, and she's keeping an eye on the people who are running it while I'm here plus she's coming down to stay for a few weeks said she wanted to check out the store". Brooke said

"Ok let's go I want to meet this Nana of yours". Haley said

"I know and she's gonna love you Tutor Mom I just don't know how I'm going to tell her about me and Lucas cause I tell Nan everything and she doesn't like him". Brooke said

"Why wouldn't your Nan like me Brooke every one likes me and leaving your front door open". Lucas joked as he walked in with Nathan

"Yeah coz your so great not. It's Tree Hill". Brooke Joked back

"Hey". Lucas said

"You know I love you baby". Brooke said

"I love you to but stop changing the subject so why doesn't your Nan like me". Lucas asked

"Cause you've broken my heart twice I tell Nana everything and when you cheated the first time it was just before I visited Nana so I couldn't lie about why I was upset and when we got back together the first time she lectured me on the phone for hours". Brooke said

"It'll be fine babe I'll just have to convince her that I love you and I won't hurt you again". Lucas said

"Good luck baby believe me your gonna need it I'm my Nana's favorite grand daughter", Brooke said

"You're my only granddaughter and why would he need it is this Lucas don't tell me you are back with him again". Penelope said as she walked in

"Yeah I love him Nana and he loves me". Brooke said

"You hurt her again and you'll have me to deal with". Penelope said

"I won't I love her I was stupid back then". Lucas said

"I won't argue there you hurt her so much you know she wouldn't leave the house for the first week that summer till I made her well let her shop till she dropped I know my granddaughter". Penelope said

"Nana" Brooke stated blushing bright red Lucas did not need to know the mess she had been in,

"It's ok I know I hurt you Brooke I won't ever again", Lucas said

"I know you won't Broody"' Brooke said

Brooke is at the store with her grandmother when Jamie comes running in "Auntie Brooke mama has errands to run". Jamie said as he came inside followed by Haley

"I can tell her Jamie Brooke I know your Nan's here but do you mind watching Jamie for me I have to help someone with something". Haley said cause after Nathan told her what Lucas was planning she'd mentioned the story and now they needed her help.

"Of course I always have time to spend with my favorite god son". Brooke said

"I'm your only god son". Jamie joked

"Well thanks Tiger Jimmy Jam be good". Haley said

"I'm always good mama". Jamie said as Haley left

"So sweetie what do you wanna do". Brooke asked

"Brooke Penelope Davis that is not how we talk it's want to do". Penelope said

"Gee Nana forgot you were here Jamie this is my Nana Penelope Davis". Brooke said

"Hi my Nanny Debs makes me pancake's". Jamie said

"I used to make Brooke banana pancakes and banana waffles". Penelope said

"Yummy Auntie Brooke dose she still make them for you coz when your Nana dose I'll have some". Jamie said

"Of course I still eat them my Nana's the best cook guess what else I love that she makes do you remember those brownies I brought when I came back from New York". Brooke said

"The ones mama said you bought". Jamie said

"Yeah well I didn't buy them Nana made them". Brooke said

"Auntie Brooke I know what I want to do I want to make Chocolate brownies with your Nana". Jamie said

"Jamie I don't know if". Brooke started saying

"Its fine Brooke I know how much you love them anyway". Penelope said

"Exactly why I don't have them to often I'd get fat". Brooke said

"Aunt Brooke your crazy if my Nana made chocolate brownies like yours dose I'd have them everyday". Jamie said

Brooke has a blindfold on as Lucas leads her out of the car "Lucas where are we". Brooke asked

"You'll see". He said as he removed the blindfold

"Oh my Lucas It's beautiful". Brooke said as she saw the falling snow and flowers

"Brooke Davis you are my pretty girl my cheery" as he got down on one knee and pulled out small black box to reveal a diamond ring. "Will you marry me"? Lucas asked

"Yes oh my god yes its perfect oh Lucas I love you". Brooke said

"I love you to pretty girl". Lucas said as he slipped the ring on her finger stood up

"Oh Broody you're the best". Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around him

"No you are you have just made me the happiest guy in the world". Lucas said before taking her into his arms and kissing her.

Strolling hand in hand towards her house Brooke can't believe how happy she is "I'll see you tomorrow Broody I really should get in knowing Nana she is probably waiting up". Brooke said

"Gee Cheery you can't be serious your twenty three". Lucas said

"What wrong with me looking out for my granddaughter". Penelope said from the doorway

"Hey nana. nice move Lucas way to get her to like you". Brooke said

"Just joking and it's not funny pretty girl". Lucas said

"Yeah it is wait till I tell Haley". Brooke said laughing

"What have I got myself into"? Lucas joked

"Hey watch it Broody you know you love me". Brooke said

"Forever and always Cheery". Lucas said

"Ok not that I want to ruin this moment but it's late and you have to work in the morning don't you Brooke". Penelope said

"Ok Nana your right see you tomorrow future husband". Brooke said

"Tomorrow future wife". Lucas said going to walk off

"Wait your getting married but you have just got back together are you two crazy". Penelope said

"No Nana gees were in love it's not crazy". Brooke snapped without thinking

"Brooke Penelope Davis you will not take that tone with me, I am looking out for you he has broken your heart twice and I'm not happy you're back together but I'm willing to let him prove he loves you but marriage isn't something you rush into". Penelope said

"I'm not come on Nana I've loved Lucas since I was 16 and it's not like were getting married tomorrow I'm really happy and I want you to be happy for me". Brooke said

"I would be if I didn't know he's broke your heart twice I just want you to be sure". Penelope said

"I am Nana I know it's for real this time". Brooke said

"Ok but don't come running to me when it all goes wrong". Penelope said

"It won't go wrong cause I love her I swear to you I'll never break her heart again". Lucas said

"You better not". Penelope said

"I won't and Cheery I love you and I'll see you tomorrow". Lucas said

"Tomorrow so Broody having any luck on your book". Brooke asked

"Finally now I've got inspiration I think I'll get started tonight". Lucas said

"Ok get to it Broody so I can read it". Brooke said

"Not till its finished baby". Lucas said

"But Lucas you'll need to know its good". Brooke said

"Will you two say goodbye already it's getting cold and it's late I need my sleep". Penelope said

"Ok sorry Nana coming". Brooke said and they both headed inside.

The next day Brooke has just woke up to the smell of banana pancakes and she gets up gets dressed and heads to the kitchen to find her Nana cooking "wow Nana you didn't have to you know". Brooke said

"Of course I did you need to eat more home cooked food"? Penelope said

"I would but I certainly didn't inherit your cooking skills". Brooke said

"I could always teach you Brooke". Penelope said

"No way it would take to long nana". Brooke said

"You can't be that bad". Penelope said

"I once burned a pie nana". Brooke said

"Ok that's bad now eat up". Penelope said as she placed the food in front of her

Brooke is doing her designs with the help of her Nan when the phone rings, "Brooke Davis speaking". She said

"Miss Davis this is about the good job you did with Angie and we have a child for you, if you still want to adopt". They said

"Yeah of coarse I do I've just got engaged can you tell me about them". Brooke said

"Of course he is 10 months old his name is Tyler we would like you to collect him now if it's what you want". She said

"Of course I'll be right there". Brooke said

"Ok see you soon Miss Davis". She said

After getting a text from Brooke saying _we have a son his name is Tyler he's 10 months old I'm picking him up now._ Lucas is getting the nursery ready in Brooke's house with the help of Nathan and the guys cause his son can't have a pink nursery can he,

"So bro you ready to be a dad and how exactly are we going to get it ready in time". Nathan said

"Cause Brooke is stopping to get something's from the store and going to yours I have to text or ring her when it's done witch is the reason were using wallpaper not paint". He said

"Do you really think Brooke will like the basketball theme Lucas"? Nathan asked

"I run it by her first she said it's fine he my son to". Lucas said

Brooke, Haley, Jamie and Tylerare at the mall after getting her new son she'd called Haley and she met them there, they have already brought a stroller and bags of other things "gee Brooke do you think you've brought him enough cloths". Haley joked

"He's my son of course I'm spoiling him and no not yet a few more shops". Brooke said

"But Aunt Brooke were taking to long I'm getting bored". Jamie said

"Ok what if I get him his toys next and you can pick any toys you want". Brooke said

"Yeah ok thanks Aunt Brooke is that ok mama". Jamie said

"Tiger you've already brought him enough". Haley said

"There's nothing wrong with spoiling my godson is there and he can't feel left out can he Tutor Mom". Brooke said

"Ok one toy only Jamie". Haley said

"The trick to that Jamie is pick an expensive toy". Brooke said

"What am I going to do with you Tiger you have more money than sense I know I'll tell your Nan". Haley joked

"So not funny, and Nana knows me I love to shop till I drop and she'll be happier she's a great grandmother". Brooke said proudly

Brooke, Haley and the children have just arrived after getting the message from the guys;Tyler is asleep, so Brooke had lifted him out of his car seat while Jamie raced to knock on the door, once "hey broody, hot shot can you get everything we brought lots". Brooke said,

"Sure thing hey Tyler you been good for mama". Lucas said

"Of course he has so everything ready and was nana bossy". Brooke joked

"I just wanted to make sure they got my first great Grandchild's room right don't be cheeky Brooke come to Nana little guy I'm going to spoil you yes I am". Penelope said as Brooke handed her Tyler

"I feel left out". Brooke joked

"My granddaughter always the joker, Brooke you're my no 1 granddaughter Tyler will be my no 1 great grandson won't you little guy yes you will". Penelope said

OTH OTH

Thiis chapter is like a prequel that i wrote this a while ago and will be skipping tow years if people like it that is if not i won't continue


End file.
